


Irresistable Force

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Series: The Monster Series Collection [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Empath!Reader, F/M, because emotional vampire just sounds like a description for Edward Cullen, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, bucky feeds of emotions like a vampire does off blood, cameo from Marvel characters, emotion eater!bucky, so emotion eater, there's not freaking term for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: You’ve gone your whole life feeling the emotions of everyone around you. It’s ostracized you from most people, so you make an effort to keep the ones you have. This leads you to a party where you meet him: The man whose very existence calls to you and relieves the overwhelming pressure of the emotions around you like nothing ever has before.





	Irresistable Force

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing (always), Mentions of suicide/depression  
> A/N: This is the ninth Monster!Character one shot for this Spooktober season!   
> If you want to request another Monster!Character, you can drop a comment on any of the fics in the Monster!Series Collection, giving me a prompt and/or telling me what Monster!Character you want to see! Please don't request Monster!Character I've already done (for example, demon!bucky or vampire!steve). You can request any character from the following universes: MCU, Mass Effect, X-Men, Harry Potter, Supernatural, and Dragon Age. Requesting something doesn't mean I'll choose it, but it doesn't hurt to ask!

[Originally posted by buckybarnesstar](https://tmblr.co/ZBT1ff2DiUaH_)

You pulled the hood of your sweatshirt a little lower over your eyes and hoped, distantly, that it wouldn’t make you even more conspicuous. You took a deep breath, got out of your car, shut the door quietly behind you, and locked it without looking. 

You didn’t like going out. Didn’t like it one bit. Going out meant people, and people meant being bombarded with their emotions all night long. The more people there were, the worse it got. Classes? Secondhand dread and boredom all day. The mall? Envy, anxiety, and satisfaction that had your head swimming. Parties? Practically torture with the intensity of feelings. 

How your friends had convinced you to go to one was practically beyond you. You could tell, though, that they were worried about you. Every time they looked at you you could feel their baseline anxiety, always directed at you. 

Worried and afraid that their feelings would turn darker and they wouldn’t want to be around you anymore, you choked down your apprehension and showed up at the address they’d given you, shaking like a leaf.

_I can do this. I’ve practiced blocking others’ emotions out. I don’t even have to stay long. Mingle for an hour and then I can go home._

Those thoughts buoyed you as you walked up the perfectly manicured lawn, but before you were even ten feet away you could start _feeling_. 

Excitement, lust, enthusiasm, annoyance, joy, nervousness, and hundreds of other emotions washed over you like a wave, making you pause to take a deep breath. You pictured a submarine in your mind, with you placed firmly inside its reinforced metal walls, safe from the onslaught that sought to drag you deeper.

The emotions faded to a hum at the back of your mind, but you could focus enough to make it the last few steps to the front door and let yourself in, thinking only after you’d turned the handle that maybe you should have knocked. 

Music nearly more overwhelming than the thoughts of the party goers greeted you and you fought the urge to clap your hands over your ears. That would be distinctly lame, so you didn’t.

A few people closer to the door noticed you, but few spared you more than a glance. You could feel the way their emotions shifted at your appearance, but you’d long since learned not to look too closely at those reactions. People tended to feel very viscerally, not knowing you could understand. After years of knowing exactly what people were feeling whenever they talked to or looked at you, you’d grown a bit jaded. 

You began weaving through people who were yelling, drinking, and grinding along to the music. The house was big, but you were bound to find your friend eventually. Maybe this would assuage their worries for a bit so you could go back to being a hermit in blissful solitude. 

“(Y/N)! Over here!” 

Your head whipped up, trying to pinpoint the sound of Sue’s voice over the din of the music and hundreds of other voices. The onslaught of emotions wasn’t helping, either. Maybe if you waited around long enough it’d start fading a bit, like background noise?

You spotted her and couldn’t help but smile, relieved to see a friendly face in the crowd. She was standing at the top of the stairs with your other friends, red solo cup in hand and looking perhaps a bit past tipsy. How she’d spotted you in this mess was beyond you, but you weren’t complaining. 

It was slightly difficult to maneuver your way through the sea of people and, more often than not, you brushed up against other people which never failed to send a shock through your system; it was like a direct link to the soul for you whenever you made contact. It was _awful_. 

So you winced preemptively when you realized you were about to run into someone, only to freeze when your arm brushed against his and everything went silent. The pressure around you was lifted instantly and, for the first time in memory, you couldn’t feel the emotions of the people around you.

You froze, shocked, only to nearly be bowled over again when the guy took a half step away, breaking the brief contact between you. The sudden shift was enough to nearly knock you into unconsciousness. You blinked blearily and shook your head, trying to clear it. You had to get his attention! You’d never had that happen before and-

To your surprise he’d stopped, too, and was staring at you with what must have been a matching expression to yours. 

His eyes were a stunning grey-blue and he was staring at you with his lips slightly parted, a stunned look on his face. A quick glance downwards revealed a partially see-through white shirt, a dark grey leather jacket, sinfully tight black jeans, and combat boots.

What caught your attention more than anything else, though, was that you couldn’t feel _anything_ coming from him. It was like there was a vortex or black hole where he stood, sucking in all the emotions around him. Almost subconsciously you felt yourself leaning towards him, drawn in by his irresistible pull. 

Wordlessly, without breaking eye contact, he put his hand up, palm facing you, something akin to wonder dancing in his eyes. You almost reached up without thinking, hesitating only when your fingertips were a hair’s breadth from his. This close, it was like trying to keep magnets apart. 

So you did what felt right and placed your palm against his.

Just like before the crushing pressure of the emotions of the people around you vanished, but now you realized they were going _into_ the man, who sucked in a deep breath, eyes going closed in satisfaction. 

God, you could _think_. It was… freeing. The emotions that always tried to cover your own, that would always plague you, had been silenced, just from the simple touch. 

You opened your eyes, not noticing you’d closed them, and realized you’d also woven your fingers together with his, your subconscious eager to hold onto whatever was happening.

His eyes opened slowly and he was panting lightly, blue eyes sparkling. It was clear from the look on his face that he was getting just as much out of this as you were, even if he seemed to be enjoying it in a slightly different way.

“What are you?” you asked at the same time. That made you both grin, but he inclined his hand slightly for you to go first, the corner of his lips tilting up playfully.

You frowned and looked around, having just realized that this was, perhaps, not the best place to talk. “Can we find somewhere quieter?” you practically yelled over the music.

His sharp blue eyes scanned the crowd for a moment before returning to you. He nodded and you couldn’t help but smile at him. “This way,” he said loudly enough to be heard over the racket.

You were pleasantly surprised that he didn’t let your hand go as he led you through the house. He took you up the stairs, but your friends had apparently relocated to another area. Or, perhaps without your ESP, you just couldn’t find them as easily. Either way, you were content to just let the peace wash over you. You’d never expected a cramped, loud party to feel so peaceful, but it was. It was the most amazing experience of your life. Did other people always feel like this? So… centered? 

He opened one of the doors in the hall and shooed out a couple making out on the bed. They, thankfully, still had all their clothes on, but they took one look at the man and apologized with a, “Sorry, Buck!” and scampered from the room. 

“Use a damned condom this time, Darcy!” your mystery man yelled out the door after them before he shut it, leaving it unlocked. It wouldn’t ensure your privacy but it seemed he prioritized your feeling of safety over the privacy.

With a door between you and the party you could finally talk without having to yell. He made a move to pull his hand, but you panicked and squeezed it tighter, eyes widening with fear. 

_No, not yet. Don’t let go yet please,_ you thought to yourself.

He frowned but didn’t try to take his hand away, voice turning soft and calming. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Please don’t let go. I haven’t been this clear in… ever,” you pleaded quietly. 

The man- Buck?- smiled placatingly and took a seat at the edge of the bed, tugging your arm gently until you sat down next to him. “What’s your name?” he asked after a moment. It took you a second to realize he’d only asked after you’d calmed down a little. Was he… like you? But that didn’t make any sense.

“(Y/N),” you said quietly. You could tell that, for the first time ever, you were feeling your own emotions without the influence of the highs and lows of the people around you. It was a novel thing. 

He smiled winningly. “Hi, (Y/N). My name’s Bucky and I have to say, you’re probably the most interesting person I’ve ever met and I’ve only known you for about two minutes.” 

You felt your cheeks go a little warm at that and looked away from those fiercely intelligent and entrancing blue eyes. “You too,” you admitted quietly. You chanced a glance up at him and found him staring at you as though he couldn’t fathom looking at anything or anyone else. “Why can’t I feel you? Everyone is usually so… loud. Colorful; Overbearingly so,” you asked, small furrow to your brow.

He looked contemplative at that. “Is that what you can do? Read emotions?” he asked curiously.

You grimaced. “If by ‘read’ you mean be constantly bombarded with people’s feelings to the point where I can hardly think, then yes. I read emotions; I’m an empath.” 

His thumb rubbed gentle circles into the back of your palm. “I’m sorry. That must be very hard to live with.” 

You smiled faintly. “Yes, that’s putting it lightly.” The two of you let the silence hang in the air for a moment before you had to ask. “Why don’t I feel anything from you?” You paused and frowned. “Wait, no. That’s not quite right. I can tell you can feel, but it’s… muted. You don’t project them like everyone else does. And the emotions of people around you are being pulled in like you’re a black hole. All the things I was feeling from everyone at the party- they vanished as soon as I brushed against you.”

He looked a little hesitant and ran his free hand through the short strands of his dark brown hair. “That’s uh… I don’t think there’s a word for it like there is for you. I just call myself an Emotion Eater because ‘Emotion Vampire’ and any variations of that sound way too edgy or just plain stupid.” 

Your brow furrowed as you considered this. “So you… feed off the emotions of those around you?” 

He nodded, looking a little nervous now. “I’m careful, usually. It can be dangerous to feed off of people too much. Certain feelings taste different and some are downright poisonous, so I do-” he gestured towards the door and the house in general, “- _this_. If there are a lot of people around it’s easy to skim a bit off the top of everyone’s highs. Not enough to ruin the party, but more than enough to keep me sated.” 

Your eyes widened. “Wait, is this _your_ house?” you asked, suddenly nervous again.

He smiled and shrugged, knocking your shoulders together gently. “Yeah, but it’s no big deal.”

You stared at him, shocked. “What do you _mean_? This place is practically a mansion!” 

He looked a bit sheepish again. “Yeah, I’ve been around for a bit. Learned some things, invested in the right spots, made some money. Most of it goes to parties nowadays, but it’s not like anyone’s complaining about that.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. “What did you mean, ‘around for a bit’? How long is ‘a bit’?”

He scratched at the back of his neck and finally looked away. He was silent for so long you were almost starting to accept that you wouldn’t get an answer to that when he said, “About a hundred years?” 

You gaped at him so long and so obviously that he playfully reached over and placed his finger under your chin and closed your open mouth. You glanced away at the touch, excitement and a hint of embarrassment coursing through your veins. “Sorry,” you said nervously, unable to look him in the eyes. “That’s just…”

“A little unbelievable?” he offered with a smirk. 

You smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, just a bit.” 

He tilted his head to the side and regarded you playfully. “But being able to feel the emotions of everyone around you isn’t?” 

You narrowed your eyes at him and nudged his shoulder with yours. “Touche,” you conceded. That made him smile down at you with such fondness that you felt your heart speed up in your chest. His eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips seemingly unconsciously which only had you growing more flustered. “Please don’t tell me you can-”

He smirked, but it was a bit less playful than the last. “Feel that? Sorry, Doll, but I definitely can.” 

You buried your face in your free hand, embarrassment making you want to hide under the bed or something. “It’s so weird not being able to read you at all,” you admitted, voice slightly muffled by your palm.

That got him to chuckle softly and the sound had your heart threatening to beat out of your chest. “Good weird or bad weird?” 

You glanced at him from between your fingers. “I’m not sure yet,” you admitted.

He smiled at you, open and carefree. “You could always _ask_ me how I’m feeling.” 

You stared at him, flabbergasted. That was… _obvious_ , but the thought had never crossed your mind before because you always just _knew_. You gulped nervously and sat up a little straighter, dredging up the remnants of your bravery. 

“Do you-”

“(Y/N)! Get away from her, you creepo! I’ve got mace and-”

Your friends barreled through the doorway. Sure enough, Sue had a canister of mace in her hand. Claire had a vase held over her head and a wild look in her eyes. Neena looked completely calm by comparison, leisurely holding a drink which she sipped without a care in the world as she took in the scene in front of her.

“Oh,” Sue said eloquently as she lowered her hand and stood up straighter. Claire looked surprised and a bit embarrassed as she lowered the vase slowly and held it in her arms. 

“Told ya she was fine,” Neena said quietly, giving you one last look (and a wink) before she turned and walked back to the party. 

“Sorry, (Y/N). We saw you come in here with someone and we were worried because you didn’t so much as blink when we called out to you. We thought you’d been roofied,” Claire said quietly. 

“But it- uh- it seems like you’re just fine, so we’ll be going…” Sue said, backpedaling towards the door. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at them. “Please don’t break that vase. It’s worth ten thousand dollars,” he said with a sweet smile.

“What?” Claire yelped, looking horrified. “Who keeps ten thousand dollar vases out when they throw house parties?” 

Bucky only chuckled. “I’m jokin’. I got it at Value Village for three bucks. But I do like it.” He bit back his laughter long enough to give them a sincere smile. “You’re good friends.” 

You agreed, even if their intrusion was less than welcome at the moment.

“Right, we’ll just- be going. Have fun,” Sue said awkwardly as she and Claire skittered out of the room like a couple of spooked animals. 

The moment the door was closed Bucky was doubled over laughing. You couldn’t help but smile at him; his grin was contagious. It was only your slight mortification that kept you from laughing along with him.

“I haven’t felt this good in a long time,” he admitted after he’d collected himself enough to talk.

You frowned at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged and smiled at you as he lifted your intertwined hands up. “This. You’re like… a speaker. You’re amplifying everyone’s emotions. I’m getting so much more from everyone while taking just as much as I usually do. It’s… amazing. _You’re_ amazing,” he said, smile turning softer the longer he talked.

You looked away and tried your hardest not to let the compliment go to your head, but if his huff of pleased laughter was anything to go by, you’d failed. “What happens if you don’t feed?” 

His laughter stopped so abruptly you couldn’t help but look at him. He had a haunted look to his eyes and his smile had slipped away completely. “I… get cold.” 

You could tell from his reaction that this would be tough to talk about, but you had to know more about him. “Cold? As in your temperature drops?” 

His blue eyes flicked up to you and then away again. “No. Emotionless. Distant. I stop… _feeling_ ,” he explained nervously. 

You stared at him, quietly shocked. There was a look in his eyes that told you there was more to know there, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to ask. Instead, you placed your other hand on his forearm which instantly drew his attention, gaze slowly sliding up to meet yours. 

“There were times that people’s emotions were so overwhelming that I thought I’d go insane. Some emotions are so strong that I feel them; if a suicidally depressed person walked by and I wasn’t expecting it I’d feel the urge to drive home and chug a bottle of sleeping pills. But then a person would walk by having the best day of their life and I’d spend the rest of the day walking on the clouds.” You paused and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “I think I’m realizing now that, even when I was alone, far away from other people, I was still being influenced by their emotions. It’s taking having them gone- really, actually gone- to realize I’ve just gotten used to the constant pressure.” Your smile was dazzling and genuine. “Thank you.”

Bucky stared at you, surprise morphing into something soft and warm; something you wouldn’t expect from a being that fed off of emotions. His hand came up and cupped your cheek gently and you sucked in a nervous breath, only to have it catch in your throat when his thumb traced your lower lip so lightly you could barely feel it. 

His gaze dropped to your lips for a moment before they returned to your eyes, expression full of wonder. “May I?” he whispered, already leaning forward. 

Your heart was beating so loudly you could practically hear it. “You know I want you to,” you answered honestly, finding yourself pulled towards him like the irresistible force that he was. 

He smiled teasingly. “I want to hear you say it,” he said quietly. 

Instead of answering that you closed the distance between you and kissed his soft lips gently. 

Whatever you’d been expecting, it certainly wasn’t the overwhelming need for more. 

You dropped his hand so you could wrap your arms around his neck. You weren’t sure if you climbed into his lap or he pulled you into it, but it didn’t matter. His hands rested on the small of your back and you pressed yourself up against his chest. He bit your lip just hard enough to sting and you gasped into the kiss. He took the opening and slipped his tongue into your mouth and you sighed happily, tongues tangling together as your hands came up to frame his face. 

Eventually you had to come up for air, but he kissed your neck between gasping breaths, a low hum rumbling in his chest. “Stay. Fuck, please stay,” he whispered into your skin. 

You tilted his head up so you could look at him, smitten grin on your face. “If it means I can feel like this all the time you’re never getting rid of me, Mister Emo Vampire.”

He huffed a laugh at that and glared at you playfully. “That’s it. I take it all back. Get out of my house.” 

You grinned widely and made a show of slowly peeling yourself away from him (though you were careful to keep at least some skin contact). “Well, alright… if you insist…” you simpered. You made it all of a few inches before he was pulling you back into his lap, lips on yours, stubble scratching deliciously against your sensitive skin. When you finally broke apart for air, you were smiling widely, fingers running through the silky strands of his hair. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me.” 

His smile was bright and you felt your heart flutter in your chest at the sight. “Best news I’ve heard in a hundred years, Doll.”


End file.
